I am more
by YoshimiDarkness
Summary: Yami wonders of the forgotten past, while Yugi tries to cheer him up, even though it's troubling for him that Yami has been starting to do things more on impulse lately. (One-shot, for now.) Cover image made by Korvapuusti on deviantart.


_(Notes: I might continue this as an ongoing story that will lean towards a more mature, gothic, horror-kindish yu-gi-oh series. Always wanted to try my hand at that. We'll see! For now – here's a little one-shot. Feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks!)_

 _I am more._

Yami took a sip of his coffee, a drink he had become used to after seeing his partner drinking it every morning to soothe away his tired eyes. He probably drank something way different in the morning of the past. The past of ruling a kingdom, long gone, and now a world molded into _this..._ let's say, world of chaotic sounds of cars and trains, people constantly passing your door, probably busying themselves with constant self-centered thoughts. When Yugi wasn't lending his body to Yami, thoughts of other souls brushed aside Yami like a wind. Some of them warm. Some cold. The people in the city were like these souls, but instead loud in actions and words on lips. Yami was used to it. Even more used to it than being a pharaoh. But only because he remembered nothing of what it was like being one. And also because... well, because he had been a wandering soul attached to Yugi's so be-lovingly sought after millennium puzzle for _5000 years._ But he was trapped in that puzzle that serves as one of the keys to the past. And he couldn't have been sealed in there for no reason. So he had to know. He needed to. To free himself from the puzzle and to find peace.

Then he realized he felt quite peaceful when the smell of coffee captivated him for a moment. _Nice,_ he thought. _Better than tea._ He reached for the pink cup, painted with a white teddy bear on it. Having been so preoccupied with his own mind like other dead souls and people walking alone down the street, Yami stopped for a moment and only now took notice of the cup's exterior. It was ridiculously childish and cutesy. _Why did Yugi bring me this?_

 _Excuse me, other me?_ _It wasn't even for you,_ Yugi's voice echoed in the back of Yami's head, as natural as if they were his own thougths. Well, Yami was after all, occupying the space of Yugi's brain.

"What do you mean?" Yami wondered curiously. He had seen Yugi prepare coffee for Yami in the machine of sorts which he knew nothing about, so he took Yugi's place as soon as his partner was finished making it in order to receive this gift and drink it gratefully.

 _You misunderstood!_ Exclaimed Yugi. _This was for me! Now I'm going to be late for school if you don't give me my body back. And the cup is not ridiculous..._

"How so?" But Yami didn't even need to wait for Yugi's response since he could sense what Yugi was feeling. There was a warm feeling, like a soft cloud going through Yami which belonged to Yugi. And he saw a picture in his mind. A picture of Anzu, giving Yugi a gift wrapped in paper with snow and reindeer on it.

 _Oh._

Yugi spoke again, blushing, realizing he had given away too much information without controlling himself. _Well. You don't have to like it,_ he said, trying to sound assertive towards Yami. _Actually, that's good,_ he muttered.

A small, quiet laugh escaped Yami's lips. Then he turned to his partner and gave him a faint smile. "I'm sorry, partner. I'm going to try and not make the same mistake again."

And immediately, in the blink of an eye, Yami had switched places with Yugi, returning to his familiar space of energy while Yugi woke up in his own body. Yugi, a little dumbfounded each time this happens, sat at the desk holding the pink cup in his hand. It slipped out of his fingers. His heart skipped a beat, thinking it would crush itself against the floor. The cup wiggled a little upon the desk, spilling some drops of coffee upon prints of paper, documents, detailing ancient Egypt, about the three gods that now carefully linger in the space of three cards.

 _I'm sorry,_ Yami pleaded once again, this time with sadness in his voice, seeing how the cup could have been destroyed in an instant because of his mindless action.

"It's okay", Yugi answered, even though it was obvious it wasn't. He silently took the cup with him to the kitchen, and started washing it. Then putting it back in the cupboard, storing it in a place of safety.

Yugi grabbed his schoolbag in his room, and by the door he put on his shoes. He was feeling a little hungry since he had to skip breakfast.

 _Is it really okay?_ Yami asked.

Yugi looked at him over the shoulder when he went outside where the sun was shining, brilliant and warm through the greenery of trees. "Don't worry about me, other me. I trust you", he said and smiled. Then he looked a little sad, curling his fingers around the holders of his bag on his back."You've been in a lot of thinking lately, other me. And even though I can understand why, I wish you wouldn't overexert yourself." His smiled returned as if it never wavered. "I'm sure we'll be able to find the keys to your past together!"

Yami couldn't help but smile too while Yugi ran off to school. But once Yugi had gone out of range, Yami felt a creeping sensation. Something that teared at the heart. He knew he couldn't go on long without the past. He feared that his search threatened to turn into a obsession. For things started to matter less, and he became more and more thirsty for information. This obsession of the past tormented him, leaving him in a lonely, grey shadow, watching Yugi joyfully team up with Jounouchi, Honda, and finally Anzu.

It was starting to become sickening. How Yami constantly longed for control. A body to call his own and walk in, to exist in a place he could call home. Even though Yugi's friends also was his friends, they all called him Yugi, as if he was none other than him, relating everything about Yami to Yugi. Even though they saw how Yami was different in speech and behavior, they would sometimes find themselves confused of who actually was who.

 _Other me?_ Yami thought to himself, trying it out. _Surely, I must be something else than simply "other me"._ Yami turned away from Yugi and his friends where Yugi returned a high five with Jounouchi, and laughed together.

 _I am not you, Yugi._ Yami looked up to the sky, his hair and navy blue jacket dancing in the wind of spirit. _I am more._


End file.
